Existing methods and systems for ink stamps are often inefficient in terms of the processes and materials required for manufacturing them. Furthermore, existing methods and systems for ink stamps are often inefficient in terms of the need for frequent refilling and the manner of refilling. Further limitations and disadvantages of such methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such methods and systems with aspects of the method and system set forth in the remainder of the present disclosure with reference to the drawings.